


Halloween

by SuperSherlocked



Series: Octo!John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, OctoJohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSherlocked/pseuds/SuperSherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has heard of Halloween. He thinks it sounds absolutely fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

John had heard of Halloween. 

People would dress up in scary costumes, or cute costumes, or funny costumes, and they would go ‘Trick or Treating.’ That meant that they would knock on people’s front doors and say “trick or treat!” and they would be given a piece of chocolate or a sweet, and if not, they would prank them.

John thought it sounded absolutely fantastic.

However, being the unheard of, tiny creature he was, meant it was dangerous for him to do this. That didn’t mean he couldn’t dress up though, and he had begged Sherlock, using those adorable wide eyes, to help him do so. Sherlock hadn’t let him down.

“What am I supposed to be again, Sherly?”

“Sushi.”

“What’s sushi?”

“Sushi is a food. Raw fish. Some strange humans eat it.”

“Does Mycroft eat it?”

“Yes, Mycroft eats it. Why do you ask?”

“Because you’re always callin’ him strange.”

“That I am,” Sherlock chuckled, tying John down to the bed of rice with a piece of spinach, “that I am.”

John thought the food he was tied to smelt delicious, and he twisted his neck to take a bite out of the rice. He felt one of his sensitive tentacles being tugged by two wooden sticks and looked up into Sherlock’s smiling face.

“Hey, what are those?!”

“Oh, nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little 221-word drabble was inspired by [this](http://katzensprotte.tumblr.com/post/57887604540/dont-ask-me-about-whats-going-on-here-im-sure) adorable piece of Octo!John art.


End file.
